


Bella

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopting Animals, Gen, Kitten love, Kun is the parent, Lucas is whiny, Lucas wants a puppy, Pouting, Puppy Love, Ten is a good cat mom, Yangyang is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Lucas wanted a puppy! Ten got a kitten, now Lucas wanted a puppy, an he'd pout until Kun caved.
Relationships: Lucas centric - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Bella

**Author's Note:**

> This has been beta'd and also posted on amino.

_ A little boy ran around his grassy backyard, laughter spilling happily from his young mouth, his older brother not too far, and a small dog chasing them both. Squeals ripped through the air as the boy was lifted into the air by the sturdy arms of his brother.  _

_ “Put me down!” he yelled, kicking his legs as laughter continued to bellow from his throat.  _

_ “Never!” the older boy roared, his fingers jabbing into the sides of the younger, making the smaller male scream and squirm.  _

_ The older’s arms, not quite yet big enough to hold so much movement, dropped the boy onto the grass.  _

_ The drop wasn’t long or hard, but that didn’t stop the young boy from bursting into tears, happiness evaporating to be replaced with a dull pain in his backside. The slight pain was nothing like the boy had ever experienced before, and the new throb brought tears and fear. He wasn’t ready to die! _

_ At a loss for what to do, the older brother attempted to quell the crying of the younger before their mother appeared from inside the house to scold him. He placed his mouth over the younger boy’s, but that only made the crying louder. He attempted to gently shush the boy, which fell on deaf ears. Eventually, he resulted in shaking the boy by the shoulders, which proved to be a very bad idea.  _

_ Pain shot straight through the older boy's ankle, making him cry out, tears pricking to his eyes as he released the younger, spinning around to determine the source of the pain, finding the small dog nipping angrily at his ankles.  _

_ “Hey! Get off!” he growled, lightly kicking his ankles.  _

_ ]The dog did move away, and inside jumped on the younger boy’s lap, licking at his tear stained cheeks, making the boy laugh again.  _

_ The older boy grumbled jealousy at the dog’s preferred human but laid down in the grass regardless. At least his little brother had stopped crying.  _

_ The younger boy laid down beside his big brother, the dog coming to settle between them, but his head on the younger boy's stomach. _

_ “Come on in now boys, it’s getting late! Yukhei! It’s bath time!” the boys’ mother called from the house.  _

_ The younger boy groaned and let out a whine. If there was one thing he hated, it was bath’s, but regardless, he picked himself up out of the grass alongside his older brother and the three of them made their way into the house.  _

~

A black and tan tail swished in the air sassily as the owner of said tail waited impatiently for its master to offer the treats down to its small mouth. A pair of dark brown eyes watched the tail swish in borderline annoyance as Ten held a treat down to the kitten’s mouth. 

“Why are you rewarding him? He tracked mud all over Kun-ge’s papers!” the owner of the eyes, Wong Yukhei, asked.

“He’s just a baby! He didn’t know any better!” Ten argued, feeding the kitten another treat. 

Yukhei rolled his eyes as the tail swished before his eyes again, as if taunting him.

“If I stomped all over Kun-ge’s papers, I’d get yelled at!” he whined. 

At this, Ten’s head looked up, eyes squinted in inquisition. 

“You’re a grown ass man, Yukhei! I’d be really concerned if you knowingly tramped all over Kun’s papers! Or anyone’s! Louis here got a talking to, but he doesn’t know any better and he’s a cat!” Ten replied, putting emphasis on “cat.”

Yukhei grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. 

“It’s still not fair!” 

“Are you still whining about Louis?” a new voice asked from behind Yukhei. He didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was. 

“I’m not whining!” he protested. 

YangYang moved beside Ten, reaching a hand out to stroke over the cat’s fur, said cat careening into the hand. 

“Why are you whining so much?” Ten asked, closing the lid of the treats. 

“I’m not-”

“Is this about the dog again?” YangYang interrupted. 

He pulled his hand away from petting Louis to give Yukhei his full attention.

“Dog? What dog?” Ten spoke up, resuming his actions of petting the cat now that YangYang had abandoned them. 

“He saw a dog at the pet shelter he fell in love with when we went to get Louis’ medical records yesterday. Kun said no and he’s been moping since,” YangYang explained. 

Ten raised an eyebrow, glancing between Lucas and YangYang before settling his eyes back on the kitten. 

“Motormouth,” Yukhei muttered. 

“Why did Kun say no?” Ten asked finally. 

“Because we already have one animal in the dorm and we don’t need two, apparently,” Yukhei answered, disdain and annoyance very evident. 

Kun was very much like a parent. He had to give the alright for just about everything before they’d even think of asking the managers. But of course, Kun was the most sensible one of the bunch so it wasn’t a wonder he was made leader and took the younger ones under his wing. Most of the time, he was like the sweet parent that gave the kids what they wanted within reason while still holding order and demanding the best of the group. This time, however, Yukhei was very strongly upset with him like a kid would be at a parent they felt was unfair. Kun had agreed to let Ten have a cat without batting an eye. But when Yukhei had begged for the adorable puppy he’d seen while picking up the records on his way to lunch with Kun and YangYang, and begged to adopt the sweet puppy, Kun had shot him down almost immediately. Yukhei couldn’t help but pout. It wasn’t fair. Ten got his kitten, Yukhei should be allowed to have his puppy!

“Well he’s not wrong. We’re seven guys living in a dorm with a kitten now. Kittens are a lot of work-” 

“But there’s seven of us! I don’t know much about raising kittens, but it usually doesn’t take more than one person! And puppies are the same way!” Yukhei responded, cutting Ten off. 

“But puppies need to be potty trained!” Ten butted in. 

“We took YangYang in! How is that different!” Yukhei argued. 

“Hey!” YangYang yelped at the insult although everyone knew there was no fire behind it.

“You’re serious about this puppy,” Ten noted. 

“It was so precious and sweet. Laying there in its pen with its head on its paws and giving me such a sweet, hopeful look!” 

YangYang groaned and lowered his head back to look at Louis. 

“He thinks he deserves a puppy because Ten’s mature enough to have you,” he cooed to the kitten, stroking its head as it purred. 

“I wouldn’t call Ten mature,” Kun spoke, walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. 

Yukhei sighed and turned away from the male. He knew it was childish, but he just didn’t want to look at the male who had denied him the happiness of owning a sweet little puppy. 

“I am mature enough to raise a kitten!” Ten argued. 

Yukhei let out a hmph and crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting toddler. 

“Why are we talking about maturity?” Kun asked. 

“Yukhei’s pouting over not being able to get a puppy and Ten said it was because he wasn’t mature enough to have a puppy,” YangYang informed. 

Yukhei let out another groan at the younger’s explanation. 

“Yukhei I said no bec-”

Yukhei spun around angrily as Kun spoke.

“Because you think I can’t handle a puppy? I can! I had a puppy when I was younger that I took care of all by myself! You can call my mom and ask!” Yukhei exploded, cutting Kun off. 

By the time he’d finished his rant, everyone in the kitchen, including Louis, was staring at him in shock. It took a moment for anyone to break the silence that had settled over the room. 

“I said no because you would have wanted that puppy right then when you know we can’t just bring home an animal. Don’t you remember how much begging Ten and I had to do to get Louis? And even then, we only got the kitten as compensation to keep us quiet about some of the stuff the managers were doing,” Kun pointed out, voice much softer than Yukhei’s had been. 

With that, Yukhei’s shoulders slumped. Kun was right. Ten had been begging for a kitten for a while. It was only after he’d found out about one of the managers leaking Dejun’s cellphone number that they’d agreed to letting Ten have a kitten. Even then, it was under the pretense that someone else would be able to take care of the animal when Ten was away promoting with SuperM and wouldn’t be able to bring the kitten along. 

“So we beg again. They’ve done more stuff to us that we could leak!” Yukhei responded. 

Kun sighed and sat at a chair at the table. He took a long sip of water before responding. 

“Do you really think it’d be a good idea to push them again?”

Yukhei shrugged and sat down at the table beside his leader. 

“I really want a puppy. I’ve wanted one for years! I just have never felt confident enough to ask! But now Ten has a kitten and I want a puppy!” 

Kun sighed and stared at the male for a moment. He chewed his bottom lip and brought his cup of water back to his lips to take another long sip. Yukhei watched him, nerves settling into his stomach. Kun could agree to the puppy and make him very happy, or he could refuse and Yukhei would mope about it for days before finally giving up and accepting that he wouldn’t have a puppy as long as he was an idol.

“Let’s say you went on tour with SuperM, who would take care of it?” Kun asked finally. 

Yukhei’s spirits lifted. Did that mean there was hope? It had to mean that Kun was thinking about it!

“It could go with us!” 

Kun just gave him a stern look. Ok, maybe that was a little silly. She couldn’t travel with them everywhere, especially not as a puppy that would need stability. 

“Gunhang and YangYang?” he asked. 

He glanced over at the maknae who’d glanced up in surprise at the sound of his name. Yukhei caught Kun looking in the youngests’ direction as well, waiting for confirmation. 

“I love dogs too. I wouldn’t mind,” YangYang stated finally, meeting Yukhei’s eyes. 

Yukhei knew the male would demand some sort of reward later, likely in the form of getting a free meal or making Yukhei play video games with him. 

Kun’s nod brought Yukhei’s attention back to his leader. 

“How would you potty train it?” he asked. 

Yukhei thought about that for a moment. Potty training was a big deal to say the least. He’d potty trained a puppy before, but that was only with the help of his father. 

“I’d take it for walks daily and I’d reward it for pottying outside whereas it’d get in trouble for going inside.”

Kun hummed and tapped his fingers on the table. 

“If you have a puppy, you will be responsible. I don’t clean up after the cat, that’s Ten’s job. And I won’t clean up after the dog, that’s your job.”

Yukhei’s heart soared. Did Kun just agree to a puppy?

“We’ll go get your puppy in a bit. If management says anything, we’ll remind them of Sicheng’s swollen knee from yesterday.”

Yukhei barely let Kun finish speaking before he was jumping on his leader excitedly, hugging him tightly, making everyone in the room laugh. 

“Why do we need a puppy when we have him?” Ten joked. 

Yukhei didn’t bother turning around from his place smothering Kun in a hug that had the leader struggling away for air. 

~

A little while later, Yukhei found himself standing in the animal shelter again, looking at rows and rows of animal kennels housing various different types and breeds. All of them were interesting. Dogs barked and yipped to get his attention and cats strutted against the sides of the kennel to make themselves seem appealing. In a perfect world, Yukhei would take every single one home with him, but he knew Kun would definitely have words to the wiser against that. Besides, he really only had eyes for one doe-eyed puppy that had been so completely docile before, but now was staring at Yukhei with her small tail wagging joyously behind her, almost as if she knew he’d come back for her. 

“Is there a breed you’re looking at in particular?” an old man wearing navy coveralls with a name tag reading ‘Eugene’ asked. 

“I’m looking at that one,” Yukhei responded, pointing directly at the adorable brown spotted puppy. 

The man turned his head to look and hummed before slowly turning back to his computer. 

“We got her in a few weeks ago. Had to bottle feed her until she was old enough to eat soft chow. Not many people been interested,” the man said. 

Yukhei didn’t respond as he tapped his foot impatiently as the male began typing away on his computer. 

“Is there a problem with him taking her?” Kun asked the man softly. Softer than Yukhei would have liked. 

“Oh no no, I’m just checking she has her shots,” Eugene responded. 

His fingers worked slowly over the keys and Yukhei was growing more excited and more impatient as he gazed at the sweet puppy also looking at him. 

“Seems she’s too young for her rabies shot still and too young to be fixed. You’ll have to get those done on your own,” Eugene spoke finally. 

Yukhei sighed and looked over at Kun. It had the potential to be a problem, especially that she didn’t have her shots. He just hoped Kun wouldn’t make him choose another that was old enough to have their shots. He wanted this puppy!

“That’s fine. When should we get them done?” Kun asked, much to Yukhei’s relief. 

“She’s only two months old now. You’ll need to wait until she’s at least four,” the male answered. 

Kun nodded and typed the information out on his phone while Yukhei turned his attention back to the male. 

“Can I see her?” he asked. 

“Oh yes of course.You’ll need to fill out a few papers to take her, of course, but you can hold her now!” 

With that, the male grabbed his key ring and flipped through a dozen keys before finding the one he wanted. He made his way out from around the dingy desk he’d been sitting behind. He led Yukhei down a hallway where the animals were before opening the kennel door and letting the cute puppy run free. She ran straight to Yukhei’s feet, much to his appraisal. He picked her up gently, stroking her soft fur as he held her, watching her nestle against his neck. Tears sprang to his eyes. Perfect. She was perfect. His perfect baby. 

“Looks like you weren’t the only one who found a connection,” Kun muttered from behind. 

He brought his hand up to gently pet over the puppy’s head and Yukhei grinned happily. 

~

The paperwork had taken a while to get through and by the time they’d gotten home, it was getting late. They’d picked up dog food to feed her, a pretty pink collar and a matching leash, and even a few clothes that Yukhei could dress her in. Kun carried all of it in bags as he walked back to the dorms beside the giant with the tiny puppy in his arms, giving it soft kisses every couple of seconds. 

“What are you going to name her?” he asked. 

Yukhei hummed and nuzzled his face against her ear. 

“I don’t know yet. Something pretty that defines her,” Yukhei responded. 

This didn’t answer much of Kun’s question and he knew it. Truth was, he’d decided when he first saw the puppy what he was going to name her. Actually, he’d picked out two names depending on gender, both names that he dearly loved. Now that he knew which name to give her, he couldn’t be more ecstatic, but he didn’t want to name her before getting her home to see her other uncles. 

“Can she sleep in my bed until we get her her own bed?” he asked the leader. 

Kun cracked a smile he could barely see in the fading sunlight. 

“That usually means “can she sleep in bed with me until I pretend to look for a bed for her,”” he answered. 

Yukhei just laughed. So maybe finding a bed for her would be the last thing he thought about doing. 

They walked into the lobby of the dorm finally and hopped on the elevator, neither eager to walk up eight flights of stairs carrying a puppy and puppy products. 

“We’ll go to the store tomorrow and get her some food and water bowls. For now, just use some kitchen bowls. I’m sure she’ll be hungry,” Kun spoke as the elevator pulled them up. 

Yukhei nodded and snuggled the puppy closer as the elevator dinged, silver doors opening onto their floor. 

He let Kun walk ahead of him as he stroked the sweet puppy’s head. He watched Kun open the door and put the bags inside before holding it open. 

Yukhei walked inside to meet the eyes of the rest of the members on him, some already cooing at the sweet puppy in his arms. He carefully spun her around to face them, cradling her softly as he roved his eyes over all of them. 

“Everyone, meet Bella!” he introduced, a large smile breaking over his features. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
